Bonding
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Clare and Eli go on a double date with Adam and Fiona. Clare and Fiona bond during some pre-date primping and Fiona helps Clare see the beauty in herself that she has never seen before.
1. Beauty

**So this idea just hit me and I thought it would make a good fanfic. If Fiona and Adam start dating I figured that Fiona would start handing out with Adam, Eli and Clare and I thought it would be interesting to see Fiona and Clare have a bonding moment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"Hello beautiful," Eli greeted, kissing Clare's cheek. She looked up from her locker, smiling at him.

"Hello," she said.

"Are you doing anything Saturday?" Eli asked. Clare thought for a moment.

"Nope," she answered as she closed her locker as she and Eli started walking to English class, "Why?"

"We're going on a double date with Adam and Fiona," Eli said, "Originally, it was just supposed to just them, but Adam's really nervous and I thought having us there would relieve some of is stress."

"That sounds great," Clare chimed, "You're a good friend Eli." Eli's lips quirked up in his usual smirk.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Clare rolled her eyes, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Don't let it go to your head," she said.

"Too late," Eli countered.

"Clare!" called a voice down the hall. Clare turned in the direction of the voice to see Fiona hurrying down the hall toward her.

"So Eli told you the good news?" Fiona asked, glancing at Eli.

"Yeah, can't wait," Clare said, smiling slightly. To tell the truth, she was slightly intimidated by Fiona. Fiona was easily the most beautiful girl in school and always looked like she just walked out of a fashion magazine, even in the school uniform.

"I thought we could meet at my condo for some pre-date primping," Fiona said cheerfully. She pulled an index card and pen out of her designer purse and scribbled something on it.

"This is my address," Fiona said, "See you there."

* * *

Clare stood I front of Fiona's door and knocked softly. Fiona greeted her in a blue silk robe, her hair slightly wet.

"Clare, come in," she said cheerfully. Clare walked in and tried to keep her jaw from dropping at the gorgeous décor. Fiona's condo looked like something straight out of those home furniture magazines that her mother always read. Something you always saw in pictures, but never in real life. Her favorite part was the white brick walls, giving the whole place an almost fairy tale like feel.

Fiona led Clare to her bedroom, which was at least three times the size of Clare's own bedroom. A blue sheeted king sized bed sat against the right wall and Clare could have sworn that the furniture was made out of marble. The bed was littered with clothes and shoes stood in a line at the foot of the bed.

"As you can see, I'm having a fashion dilemma," Fiona said, biting her bottom lip nervously, "What are you wearing?" Clare blushed with embarrassment, looking down at the clothes she was wearing.

"This," she mumbled. Fiona's blue eyes widened slightly. Clare was wearing a white, knee length dress with small blue flowers on it, a dark blue cardigan and cream-colored flats.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…why?" Fiona asked, "It's so…blah." Clare shrugged.

"I thought it looked okay," Clare said.

"But you could do so much better," Fiona pointed out, "I mean, you're gorgeous." Clare's eyebrows shot up. No one had ever called her gorgeous. Well, except her parents and Eli. But coming from someone like Fiona…

"Really?" Clare asked. Fiona sighed and grabbed Clare's hand.

"Come," she said. Fiona led Clare into her walk in closet and stood her in front of a three-way mirror.

"What do you see?" Fiona asked.

"Me," Clare said.

"What else?" Fiona asked. Clare shrugged.

"A girl?" she said slowly. Fiona smiled, putting her hands on Clare's shoulders.

"Do you know who I see?" she said, "I see a beautiful girl with the most gorgeous curly hair color that doesn't come from a bottle and is all hers, curves in all the right places, boobs and a butt that most girls would _kill _to have and stunning blue eyes. And this outfit does her no justice." Clare smiled slightly.

"Really?" she asked. Fiona nodded.

"Why don't we pick you out something a bit more…fabulous?" Fiona suggested. Clare bit her bottom lip nervously, and then nodded. Fiona clapped her hands in excitement.

"Eli is going to drop dead when he sees you!" Fiona gushed.

**There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Beautiful

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the second and final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare became Fiona's personal Barbie doll as Fiona had her try on multiple outfits.

Finally, she chose an outfit. A royal blue, halter dress. The skirt was a cascade of ruffles from Clare's waist to her knees. Fiona had paired it with a thick black belt around her waist. She also chose a pair of gold shoes with a kitten heel and flower shaped crystal on the tip. Fiona left Clare's hair just the way it was, only placing a black headband with a small turquoise flower on the side of it in her hair.

"Isn't this neckline a bit low?" Clare asked hesitantly. She wasn't used to showing so much cleavage.

"Clare, you've got to flaunt what you've got," Fiona said, "Besides, it's not even that bad." When she told Clare to sit down for make up, Clare visibly stiffened. She wasn't much of a make-up person, only putting on some mascara and Chap Stick before school.

"Don't worry, I won't over do it," Fiona said. Fiona turned Clare around in her vanity chair so Clare wouldn't see anything until she was finished. A few minutes later and with a final swipe of lip-gloss, Fiona smiled and clapped her hands.

"Done!" she chirped, turning Clare to face the mirror. Clare gasped at her reflection. It still looked like her, but enhanced. Fiona had placed a sheer pink gloss on her lips and made her already blue eyes even bluer with some subtle, black eye shadow and mascara.

"Wow," Clare said, amazed, "I look…whoa."

"Now it's my turn," Fiona said gesturing to her still bathrobe clad form. Clare helped her choose a hot pink, one shoulder, knee length dress with a huge, ornate black flower on the strap, sparkly black pumps and some pink lip-gloss and dark blue eye shadow.

"We look fabulous," Fiona gushed as she and Clare looked at themselves in the mirror. Fiona grabbed her camera from her desk and pointed it toward the mirror.

"Smile!" she said, they took several pictures – sexy, innocent, silly, serious, smiling. Clare couldn't remember ever having so much fun getting primped up. Her usual outfits were safe and whenever Alli tried to encourage her to change, she always pushed Clare a bit too far. Fiona instead enhanced the beauty Clare already had, making her see it herself.

* * *

The date went by well. Eli, much to Clare's pleasure, was rendered speechless for once in his life when he first saw Clare.

Clare, Fiona, Eli and Adam had gone to a little Italian restaurant. Everything had gone surprisingly smooth. Fiona told them stories about New York and they shared stories, Clare telling them about some of the stuff that happened at Degrassi before any of them were there. Fiona and Adam seemed to really hit it off.

By the end of the night, Clare and Eli were relaxing on Morty's hood. Fiona and Adam had gone back to her apartment in her car while Eli drove Clare home. But they had stopped in an empty parking lot to lie on the hood and stare up at the stars.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Eli asked, pressing a hiss to Clare's temple.

"Only about a hundred times, " Clare giggled, snuggling into his embrace.

"But you seem different too," Eli commented, "More…comfortable in your own skin."

"Thanks to Fiona," Clare said, "She's taking me shopping tomorrow. That should be…interesting."

"Remind me to thank her," Eli said with a smirk. Clare chuckled, then gasped as a shooting stare shot across the sky.

"Make a wish," she said softly. Eli looked down at her, brushing a curl from her face.

"I already got it," he whispered. Clare blushed, glancing up at him.

"You're so cheesy," he giggled. Eli leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"And you love it," he purred, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

**So there's the end! I hope it's good, I'm feeling terribly sick right now :( Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
